Celestial Lightning
by WingedLunarHybrid
Summary: Their relationship was a weird one, it's cute, but weird. But maybe that's why it was like they were made for each other. Drabbles on the relationship of Laxus and Lucy.
1. Blonde

**I'm going to be uploading these around once a week, unless I say that I might miss a week, then I might upload twice the week after. These _are_ going to be short (around 100-400 words), I guess. And if I run out of ideas, I might ask for requests, but not yet. **

**But, I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>They were similar in that sense. Being blonde, that is. Everyone thought they were siblings, which irritated them to no end.<p>

Especially a certain lightning dragon slayer, for he was a very possessive to the celestial mage and wanted to show people she was his.

But that similarity had made them closer. They would say that this was what got them to talk to each other the first time that they actually held a conversation.

It went something like this…

"Hey, blondie."

"What?! You're blonde, too!"

"Would you like to be called 'shortie', instead?"

"I'm not short, you're just tall!"

"Whatever you say."

"…Um… did you need something…?"

"You wanna go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… sure, okay."

And that was the start of a beautiful, yet unique relationship.


	2. Guilt

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites for the first chapter, it makes me really happy that people enjoyed it and I hope you will all enjoy any of the future chapters. **

**I wanted to try something dramatic for this chapter, and I'm happy with it. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes his mind traveled back to the time before he was exiled from the guild. He would think about what he had done, what he made his team do, and the harm he caused to his family.<p>

And he could never forget what he had done to the one he loves.

The guilt he held will never go away, no matter how much times he was told that he was forgiven for his actions.

But when he sees his beloved blonde celestial mage, he forgets all of his negative thoughts, because she was always there for him. She was – is – the light of his life.

She had forgiven him a long time ago.


	3. Ice-cream

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites because it makes me so happy that you all enjoy my writing. I know these are short, but I will try to make them longer just for you. I am already working on 'Date' and 'Spirit', so one of them will be uploaded next week.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Give me my ice-cream!" She yelled, attempting to jump to reach the tub of ice-cream that he was holding above his head.<p>

He smirked at her failed attempts. "Only if you kiss me."

"No." She pouted, it was cute, but he wouldn't give in.

"Just one kiss, it's simple." She furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation, and sighed. She reached up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have my ice-cream now?" She asked, the pout still drawn on her face, but gave a gasp when she was pulled up by a muscular arm and felt his lips on hers.

When he let go, he smirked at her red face and handed her the tub. "_Now_ you can have the ice-cream."

He left her red-faced and holding a tub of strawberry ice-cream in the middle of her kitchen.


	4. Date

**I feel so happy about how successful this story is. All the reviews/follows/favourites make me smile so much my jaw hurts. And this story has over _1000 views_! I'm just so glad you all like this story. So, because of that, I'll try to update whenever I can. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>In all honesty, they had a feeling their first date would've ended up like this.<p>

'This' being a large group of Fairy Tail mages 'hiding' near where the date was held.

He was annoyed, but he didn't want to be the reason if the date ended up as a failure. So, he sat there with her in the restaurant and listened to her talk, saying what he thought now and then.

After a while, both of them were annoyed, frustrated even. The obvious looks from the Fairy Tail mages were making them uncomfortable and they weren't getting a hint. So, he asked the waiter for the check, payed for dinner, and left the restaurant hand-in-hand with her.

At least it ended on a good note, he walked her home, she kissed him on the cheek, _and_ she wanted to go out with him again.

And for the first time in a while, he smiled in genuine happiness.

It would only be better if the Fairy Tail mages would just _go away! Now!_

_Ugh, why does this happen to them?_


	5. Gaze

**I know I keep saying this, but thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites, because seeing that people like my work just makes my day. Also, I'm still working on 'Spirit', so I might upload it next week. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet, she was minding her business, and he, well, was just staring at her. "Why are you looking at me that way?"<p>

He continued to look at her, face blank. "No reason."

"C'mon, tell me!" She pouted with her arms crossed.

"Why?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes, she didn't notice it.

"I just want to know why you are looking at me like I'm a little rabbit." She argued.

"Okay, Bunny Girl." He smirked and sat back, folding his arms.

"That happened once! And who told you that anyway?!" She stood up, already having a feeling that she knew the answer to that question.

"Gajeel." She continued to pout and sat back down.

"Damn him."

He looked at her carefully for a moment and commented. "Cute."

"What…?" She questioned with a reddening face.

He tried to hold back a smirk at the look of her face. "You're cute."

"W-Why would you say that?" She stuttered, face making a darker shade of red with every comment.

"You wanted to know why I was looking at you." He replied nonchalantly.

"U-Uh… okay…" She fidgeted in her seat.

He got out of his seat, walking away from the table. "Hn."

She stood up. "What?! Where are you going?"

Without stopping, he replied. "I'm hungry."

Her pout was still etched on her face, as well as the shade of dark red. "Whatever."

He stopped walking and turned around to face her with shit-eating grin on his face and said. "Oh, by the way, red looks good on you." And left the room, leaving her with an exploding red face and a quivering body.


	6. Spirit

**As usual, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites, I really appreciate it. Here is the 'Spirit' drabble that took awhile to upload. I had many ideas for this one, but I wasn't fond of most of them, but I really like this one. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>He hadn't really seen much of her spirits. Yeah, he had seen Loke, but he was always popping up here and there. Then there was that pink haired maid spirit. She was weird, he had to admit, but Lucy loved her, as well as all her other spirits.<p>

But, this one… what is it? A snowman?

She pouted, clutching the shivering spirit in her arms. "He's a dog."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really, now?"

Her hold on the spirit tightened, her pout still etched on her face. "He is the spirit of the Canis Minor constellation. The species is called 'Nikora'."

He raised his hands in mock defence at her accusing gaze. "Alright, aright, you don't have to bite my head off."

Her eyes were still on him, even when the white spirit left in a _'poof'_. He smirked, and she knew he was going to do something.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

Her blushing face and bright eyes supported her statement.


	7. Blush

**Hello there~ As per usual, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites, they brighten up my day. I feel as if this is a bit short, but I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Y'know… you blush too much."<p>

She lifted her head up and stopped writing her, currently, one-reader-only book to see his stormy blue eyes looking contemplatively at her. She covered her cheeks with both hands as if it will find all the world's answers.

"What are you talking about?! I don't blush too much, I hardly even do it!" She raised her voice slightly, her brown eyes narrowed.

He sighed, looking at her competitively as if asking if she really wanted to get into this conversation.

"You do. Every time I compliment you, you blush. Every time I kiss you, you blush. Every time I sweet talk you, what do you do? You blush."

Hands still clasping her cheeks, she looked wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"What, no I don't, don't lie!"

"Don't deny it, your face is turning red right now!" He accused, accomplishment laced in his voice.

She got up and walked in a rush out of the room in embarrassment and into the bathroom, her hands now covering her reddening face. He heard the door slam shut.

He smirked, even if she didn't say anything, he knew he was right.

And now he's got a new thing to tease her about.


	8. Heat

**Hello again! As I say every other week, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites, they boost up my happiness. Well, this chapter just conveys my feelings for the last couple of days, which have been, in fact, hot. I live in Australia, it's summer, of course it's going to be hot! But whatever, I'll live.**

**I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Today was insane.<p>

Insanely hot, that is.

Everyone was covered in sweat, with the exception of the fire dragon slayer – who welcomed the heat; it was like he didn't feel it at all – and the ice mage – who could easily cover his body in his own ice.

Lucky bastards.

The lightning dragon slayer, however, found today a blessing. Why?

To see his beloved girlfriend in revealing clothes, of course.

Don't get him wrong, he hated the heat with a passion, but seeing his girlfriend sitting across the table from him, practically drowning herself in an extra cold strawberry milkshake – jug standing next to her – made his stomach feel weird.

It was the good type of weird.

"What are you staring at?"

Apparently, he was staring and it was obvious.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, blondie."

She didn't correct him on her name. The heat was probably getting to her.

He continued to look at her, and decided to leave her alone today.

The heat was getting to him, too.


	9. Possessive

**Hello! As usual, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites, I'm glad that people are enjoying my story. Also, if anyone wants to make a request, please do because I'm looking for some ideas for future drabbles. If you do, you can either review or PM me, all ideas are welcome! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>The glare he was making practically burned the back of that bastard's skull.<p>

Who does he think he is? Touching his girlfriend like that. Only he could do that.

But he didn't do anything about it. If he did, that guy would be in the hospital, and she would use that cute pouty face she uses when she's mad.

And he could never say no to that face. Well, not always, but that wasn't the point. He just didn't want her to get angry at him, that's all.

So he just stood there, glaring at some guy who had the hots for his girlfriend. And she was so oblivious to it.

Damn him to the nine hells.

It was only when he saw that pig move his hand up the blonde's curvy waist, about to start feeling up her body, did he snap. He went up to him and punched him right in the face, holding himself back from using magic.

He looked at the poor bastard on the floor, clutching his injured face, about to fall into unconsciousness.

"Don't touch Lucy, you asshole."

He didn't notice he used her actual name.

And she still didn't know what was happening, and he won't let her know.


	10. Laugh

**Hello! As usual, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites, I really appreciate them! I'm also taking requests, so if you have any, you can review them or PM me, I don't really mind. **

**So, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>She likes his laugh.<p>

Or, she's in love with it.

She doesn't hear it that often. It's usually that snort of amusement or that condescending chuckle. But she's hearing it now, full of sincerity.

And she will savour this moment for all eternity.

At first when he saw her, his face lit up, and suddenly she could hear this deep laughter of the gods, booming around the kitchen area, and she just stood there, staring, marvelling. She could never forget this scene, this picture of the one she loves.

And because of this, she just remembered one of the many reasons why she does actually love him.

But, she forgot that a bag of flour exploded in front of her face not that long ago…

Until he stopped laughing and told her so.

"You look good, Lucy."

She looked down and around and remembered, and laughed light-heartedly. She didn't notice his loving gaze he sent her way as she did so.

"Yeah, you too."

He looked down at himself and noticed there was also flour covering him, too.

It was one big bag of flour.


	11. Break In

**Hello, as usual, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites. I'm still taking requests, just review them or PM me if you have any ideas you would like to share or anything you would like me to write. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit different then the usual drabbles, but I still hope you like it.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, and as usual, he would visit his girlfriend's apartment to see how she was doing. He would do this almost everyday unless he had a mission, slept at the guild while doing his grandfather's paperwork, or slept over the celestial mage's house.<p>

He opened the door to her apartment to see her slightly frustrated demeanour. Worried, although he'd probably never admit it, he walked up to her and hugged her body from behind, surprising her in the process.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, asking her on her mood. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

He would usually call her 'Blondie', but it was playful, meant to rile her up, but now was not the time to do so.

"Natsu broke in again and ate most of my food. I'm a little annoyed that he hasn't stopped doing that, but I thought he had even a little sense by now." She breathed out, trying, and succeeding, to keep calm. "And now I need to go shopping again to refill up."

The lightning dragon slayer frowned, but didn't say anything, only hugging his girlfriend tighter.

He will teach that idiot flame-brain a lesson.

* * *

><p>When the blonde celestial mage entered the guild, she spotted an unconscious fire dragon slayer and a smug lightning mage walking up to her, kissing her while wrapping his arm around her.<p>

"I don't think you will have any problems with missing food, anymore."


	12. Injury

**Hello, again. As always, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites, they make me so happy. I'm still taking requests, so you can either review them or PM me if you have any. **

**I hope you all have a good day, and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>He hissed as the disinfectant touched his injured skin. A quite large wound was painted on his torso area, as well as scratches around his body.<p>

He was on an S-Class mission, taking down a strong dark guild that had been harassing a town for a long time, and came back to his girlfriend's apartment with injuries. He should've expected her to be so worried about him, because now he was sitting at the dining table with the celestial mage cleaning up his wounds.

"Shit, Blondie, that stings." He hissed again.

"Of course it does, this is what happens when you don't take care of yourself. I'm almost done." She scolded, but worry was laced in her tone. Her eyes softened. "But, I'm glad you okay, I was worried."

She took a wet cloth and gently wiped the excess blood from the wound. _Still,_ she thought, _he is an S-Class mage, of course this will happen once in a while._

She put down the cloth and took out the bandages, and started wrapping up his wound. She smiled slightly.

"We have to redress these later so I can check if your wound has closed up slightly." As she finished, she put the bandages down on the table and looked up at him.

He looked at her softly, with love. It was quite rare to get these kind of looks from him, but she just took it all in and cherished them. She smiled brightly at him.

"I love you." It was him who said it, and the way he did say it, it sounded so casual, like it was an everyday thing. The lightning dragon slayer smiled slightly, lovingly.

He never acted like this at the guild, people would think he would've went crazy. So, he only decided to act like this with the one he loves, and only with her.

"I love you, too." She replied, her brown eyes shining. But she noticed that he looked tired. She held back a chuckle and stood up, motioning for him to get up, as well. She put her arms around him, careful of his injuries.

"Let's get you to bed, you need some sleep."

In all honesty, she wouldn't change him, or this, for the world_._


	13. Coat

**Hello, sorry for the lateness, I had things to do, like school stuff, and family stuff, but I have time now. Also, sorry for the shortness, I would've made it longer, but I absolutely didn't know what else to write, which is why I'm taking in requests, I'm running out of ideas. So if you have a request, review them or PM me.**

**So, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>She nuzzled herself in the fur-lined coat on her couch. She pouted and gave a look to her boyfriend sitting next to her, who was giving her an expectant look.<p>

"Lucy, give it back." He said, as if warning her there would be consequences if she didn't.

She continued to pout, and wrapped herself tighter in the black coat. "No." How childish.

He closed his eyes and sighed, she was really stubborn. "Why won't you give it back?" He asked.

"It's cold, and I didn't want to get up to get a blanket or anything because then I'll be even colder, and… and I like your coat."

He gave her a weird look. As much as he loved it that she liked his precious coat, he didn't like it when she hogged it all to herself. "And what if I was cold?"

She looked at him as if he asked a stupid question. "You're a dragon slayer, dragon slayers don't get cold, it's in their genes."

He sighed for the umpteenth time and moved closer to her. He made her let go of the coat, which she made a disapproving sound at, _again, how childish_, and wrapped it around his shoulders. He brought her in closer so she was slightly wrapped in the coat, but she was also in the arms of the blond dragon slayer.

"Better?"

She pouted again, and a light blush covered her cheeks. "Yeah, better."


End file.
